1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device which is a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED display) and a plasma display panel (PDP) are increasingly used.
Among these FPDs, the OLED display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.